Dead or Alive
by uwei fujimori asusagawa
Summary: the fanfis has a bitter ending. don't wanna spoil you guys so just enjoy reading it! goodluck! X3
1. Chapter 1

**dead or alive**

**nejishika fanfic (mentions of narusasu)**

**chapter 1**

**"Shikamaru!Shikamaru!Please,please don't leave me!!!" cry the poor Neji.**

**Shikamaru was very ill because of the wounds that he got.  
He's the leader of team SHICHOUIN mission A.**

**"Ei Neji,be strong!huh,surely if Shikamaru's here and watching you,he'll surely be sad  
because you're a cry baby fool!" Naruto shouted.**

**"Shh!!! Don't be noisy Naruto! He's too depressed because of what happened to Shikamaru! So shut up!" Sasuke said.**

**"Fine,fine...but--"**

**"Shh!!!"**

**----0----**

**"Master Sunade...are you sure that he'll survive at this kind of operation?" Shizune asked.**

**"I hope,Shizune,I hope..."Sunade said,then continued the operation.**

**----0----**

**"The operation's finished!" successfully, Sunade announced with a smirk.**

**"Shizune, tell them that Shikamaru's now fine!" Sunade ordered with a successful smile.**

**"Yes Master Sunade!" Shizune replied.**

**She run outside the room with Ton ton to tell the good news.**

**************

**"OK,OK,so guys,I have a good news!" Shizune shouted.**

**They all looked at Shizune, Neji stopped crying.**

**"And a very good news for Neji." Shizune said, voice enough to be heard by the listeners.  
Then she looked at Neji.**

**"Now,listen...the operations successful!" Shizune shouted,happily.**

**"And Neji,Shikamaru's now OK. I hope he will be alright after this." Shizune said calmly  
at Neji.**

**Neji's face enlightened. His tears dried up. And he puts a big smile on his face.**

**"OK!!!" everyone shouted with too much joy.**

****** After 3 weeks ******

**"Waaahhh..." Shikamaru streched out his arms.**

**"Feeling alright?" Neji asked.**

**"Yeah. geez, I heard that you have cried too much when I was in the operating room with Sunade and the other ninjas."**

**"Psss... who said that?" Neji shouted.**

**"Naruto. Hmm...please,don't cry. I don't want to see you sad and crying because I'm dying."**

**"But..."**

**"Please?!..." Shikamaru pleaded.**

**Neji nod in silence.**

****** After 4 days ******

**"Now Shikamaru,are you feeling fine?" Sunade asked.**

**"Yeah!" said an energetic Shikamaru.**

**Sunade can see that Shikamaru's really fine now because Neji take care of him.**

**"You know,it's a very good thing for Neji that you've survived that operation." Sunade  
turned her gaze at Neji and smiled.**

**Neji caught her gaze. He blushed.**

**"And he cried a lot for you!" Sunade said laughing. "Like a new born child!"the laughter  
became louder.**

**Neji's face turned red when Shikamaru faced him with a smirk and an eyebrow up.**

**"Is this woman trying to insult me in front of Shikamaru?"**

**He was really pissed now.**

**"Can't she just stop telling what I did when Shikamaru's very ill? The heck! If she's not  
the Hokage,I'll not stop my self to insult her for doing this!" He said to his self.**

**He's now angry.**

**"Neji?!" Shikamaru, wondering what Neji thinks of.**

*** Back into reality ***

**"huh?!"**

**"Why? Is there something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"huh?! No! Nothing!" Neji said.**

**"Ah,OK!" Shikamaru said with a smile.**

****** After a moment ******

**"You can now go out of this hospital Shikamaru." Sunade announced.**

**"Thanks, Sunade!" Shikamaru replied.**

**Sunade left Shikamaru with Neji.**

**"Now, Neji...what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"What?! You asking me of what are we going to do now?" Neji replied with a high pitch of  
voice.**

**"We are going to pack your thing up then go to your apartment. I'll take care of you!" Neji  
said while packing Shikamaru's clothes.**

**After that long day,they slept at Shikamaru's apartment.**

**Neji's beside Shikamaru, sleeping at the bed.**

**Then suddenly, Neji shivered because of the cold wind touching his body. And when Shikamaru felt Neji shivered, he embraced him tightly and kiss his forehead.**

**"I love you, Neji..." Shikamaru whispered.**

******End of Chapter1******


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**"This time, there will be 4 members in a team. They'll be Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. The couples! huh, looks like this will be another successful mission. hmm..." Sunade said.**

**"They'll sure win!" Shizune said with excitement.**

**Tonton nod.**

**"Katon Gyoukaku no Jutsu !"**

**Sasuke's training his self.**

**He'll observe his self what he had improved.**

**It was lunch time.**

**"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called.**

**"What Naruto?!Don't you see, I'm training myself!" Sasuke shouted as his reply.**

**"Eat first! I made this special lunch for you!" Naruto said while preparing the food he made.**

**"Special lunch?for me?really?" Sasuke said to his self.**

**"OK!OK!" Sasuke said.**

**************

**"Is it good? Is it good?" Naruto asked.**

**"Hmm..." Sasuke nod.**

**"I didn't know you have a taste for cooking,huh!"**

**"Really?It tastes good?huh,thank God! It took me 3 and a half hours to prepare that! Haha!" Naruto said, happily.**

**"Really,huh..."**

**"Really!"**

**----0----**

**"Gai, can you find Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru?" Sunade asked.**

**"Yes Master Sunade. May I ask why?" Gai said.**

**"They have a mission to complete or i should say...a mission to be accomplished. Now,**

**can you?" Sunade replied.**

**"Yes Master."**

**----0----**

**"Go Shikamaru! You can do it!" cheered Chouji.**

**"Go,Neji,go!!" Ten ten cheered.**

**"Hmm...I'll just watch and then when there's a winner, I'll go to his side! That person should treat ha!" Ino said.**

**Shikamaru and Neji was playing Shikamaru's favourite game,shogi.**

**Gai spotted them under a tree. They're so noisy.**

**"Shikamaru, Neji can you come with me?" Gai interrupted.**

**"Sir Gai!" Chouji, Ten-Ten and Ino said.**

**"Wait Sir Gai, we just have to finish this game. It's almost done." Neji said calmly. Thinking of what will be his next move.**

**"Master Sunade can't wait longer,remember!" Gai said.**

**The two players looked at him. Then suddenly get up and accompanied him.**

**----0----**

**"What the hell took him so him so long?!" Sunade shouted.**

**She can't wait any longer.**

**"Oh, oh, Sunade, just wait for them please!" Shizune said, trying to calm down Sunade.**

**----0----**

**"Hmm... Naruto, it's delicious! I can't believe you've made that all by yourself!" Sasuke said.**

**"He he...thank you! Don't worry, I'll bring you lunch everyday!" Naruto said, smiling.**

**"Hmm..thanks for that!"**

**" You two!" Gai interrupted again.**

**"Waahh!! Sir Gai!" Naruto shouted.**

**"Please come with me, faster! No more questions."**

**The two followed him.**

****** After a minute ******

**"Master Sunade, we're here." Gai greeted.**

**"What took you so long!!!" Sunade shouted with anger.**

**"I'm sorry Master, I just---"**

**"No more reasons! Get out!"**

**"Old witch!" Gai said to his self, then left.**

**"Huh! Now, you 4 have something to do. To complete or accomplish a mission.**


End file.
